Whirlwind Sprint
Whirlwind Sprint is a Dragon Shout in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description In-game: "The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest." This shout will allow the player to dash rapidly forward about 60 feet, almost like a teleportation. Creates what sounds like a sonic boom. Tactics *This shout can be very useful in escaping situations where you are trapped in the terrain. *This shout can be used while over-encumbered, making it useful at times. *This shout also allows you to "glide" over gaps. If you need to get to a point in front of you that you can't jump to, you can use whirlwind sprint to dash across. *This shout is useful for quickly reaching enemies, like Mages, who summon creatures to fight for them, or who stand far away and backpedal from you as you chase them. In some situations, it allows quick access to enemies with high ranged attack power, but with poor defense against melee, allowing you to deliver your attack point-blank. This shout is also effective for temporarily escaping from an overpowered enemy, in order to heal yourself and restore your Stamina and Magicka. *This shout is also very useful when fighting dragons, when playing as a mage when the dragon is hovering you can sprint behind it and carry-on casting spells without much fear of being attacked. *When Master Borri of the Greybeards teaches the dragonborn the shout, if you have a dragon soul to spend you can spend it on the shout before Borri gives you his understanding, then when he gives you his understanding you will have unlocked part 2 of the shout "fury" without having to find it on a word wall. *When Master Borri of the Greybeards teaches the dragonborn the shout, if you have 2 dragon souls to spend, you can spend them on the shout before Borri gives you his understanding, Then when he gives you his understanding you will have unlocked part 3 of the shout "Whirlwind Sprint" without having to find it on a word wall. *This shout will propel you up slopes, depending on how steep they are, but not down them. This can lead to some situations in which the player may propel themselves over open air, and may cause the player to take serious fall damage. *Useful for traveling across water quickly by shouting right before hitting the water. *Be Careful when sprinting towards enemies, it is possible to sprint into spells cast against you which can end up doing more damage. Bugs *Using a Wooden Bowl, a player can effectively clip through a door or wall that is blocking a path. To do this, drop a bowl on the ground. Hold it up against the wall, at about head level, with the bottom facing outwards. Standing next to the bowl (or slowly walking into it), use the strongest Whirlwind Sprint you have unlocked. (Charging up the sprint to the 3rd word will cause your character to back up slightly, so walking into the bowl may help.) Easier to perform with more words unlocked. This can be used to go through locked doors (that don't lead to other cells), stone doors/gates that require a lever to open (to go through a dungeon backwards), etc. *Prior to the 1.4 patch, the only way to get the Stone of Barenziah in the Thalmor Embassy was to use the above bug to clip through the walls of the Embassy's courtyard. Whirlwind Sprint Glitch Demonstration *Sometimes using the level 3 whirlwind sprint will not allow to sprint normally afterwards. *When using Whirlwind Sprint, it takes up stamina. Unconfirmed whether it is a bug or not. References Category:Skyrim: Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Dragon Shouts